pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Názory: Quel'dorei
Názor na Quel'dorei by Muk Ale když už o tom mluvíme tak mi přece jen něco u elfů chybí/nesedí. Napíšu to i sem protože většina lidí stejně Wiki nečte. Tak aby byli v obraze. Vysocí elfové byli kdysi velmi hrdý národ. Nyní je však jejich domov roztroušen a téměř celá jejich rasa je buď mrtvá a nebo odešla s Kael'thasem. Jsou tedy odkázáni na pomoc mnohem mladší rasy. Lidí. Žijí mezi nimi v malinkých komunitách a vesničkách. Vysocí elfové bývali kdysi dávno velice silnými uctívači Světla Svatého. Toto však umřelo s tím kolik elfů na světlo zanevřeli kvůli arkánové magii. Nicméně po událostech s pohromou a odpoutání se od Krvavích elfů, se jich hodně znovu otočilo ke Světlu. Jsou v tom ale více ztracení a dělají to méně oddaně nežli lidé. Elfští kněží jsou obyčejní. Vysocí elfové významně přispěli tomuto vyvíjejícímu náboženství, které vznikalo z lidských kultů. Dokonce i někteří Vysocí elfové se dokáží stát paladiny bez pomoci magie narozdíl od elfů Krvavích. Ve své podstatě se dali na vzívání náboženství stejného jako lidé a trpaslíci. Co se Světla týče. Někteří také převzali, druidům podobnou, filozofii odkazující na svět a přírodu. (Ale nejsou to druidi ok?) A teď to hlavní - závislost na magii. Všichni Vysocí elfové jsou závislí na magii. A všichni jsou v tom alespoň trošičku zběhlí. Jak? Aktivně proti tomu bojují. To vyžaduje minimálně hodinu denně strávenou meditováním aby nad sebou zachovali kontrolu. Nejsou na to vůbec pyšní a berou raději bolest aby tuto skutečnost udrželi v tajnosti. Pokud se dostanou do blízkosti měsíčních studní jejich závislost to utiší. Stejně jako když použijí určité magické předměty. Pokud ovšem Vysoký elf použije ke "krmení" něco jiného co by mohlo utišit jejich závislost, stávají se z nich automaticky Krvavý elfové. Dále také - Magická závislost není fatální sama o sobě. Jedinní elfové, kteří na ní umřeli, byli ti elfové, kteří byli příliš staří, příliš mladí a nebo nemocní. Někteří také našli způsob jak negovat symptomy závislosti použitím Sunwellského prstenu. Jeho účinky se však dostaví až po čtyři a dvaceti hodinách po nasazení novým majitelem. Naneštěstí bych chtěl vyvrátit některá tvrzení některých heterosexuálů (včetně mne) a to je Homosexualita. Ano.. je to součástí světa World of Warcraft na přání aktivistických homosexuálních hráčů. A proto je potvrzeno, že rasy mezi sebou mohou mít homosexuální vztah. Ale je tu naděje v tom, že neurčili jakých. Jsou zde příklady nočních elfek (což tedy nejspíš zahrnuje všechny ostatní elfské druhy poněvač všichni pochází z nich), goblinů, trpaslíků, dryád, succub a trollů. Nic více jsem nenašel takže stále budu tvrdit, že homosexualita u taurenů nebo Draenei je prostě nepřístojná jejich vystupování a úrovni. Nuž a u lidí je to zkrátka běžné takže s tím se počítá. Takže až někde uvidíte elfku s elfkou nebo elfa s elfem nebo elfku s humankou nebo elfa s humanem... tak jim to prostě přejte a kdyžtak se jim omluvte jestli ste na ně v RP někdy řvali sprostá slova. *si odkašle* To je zamne vše. Awak Ish. Dle reakcí uvidím jestli to přidám na Wiki. Těším se.